


A twist of friendship

by Alyss_asleep



Series: Falling [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Everyone Loves Katsuki Yuuri, Friendship, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri spelt Yuri because i’m pedantic, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Chulanont is the Best, Rivalry, Sassy Phichit Chulanont, Social Media, Squabling, Twister - Freeform, Victor Nikiforov loves Katsuki Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky Being an Asshole, Yuri Plisetsy vs Phichit Chulanont, attention seeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Phichit Chulanont goes head to head with Yuri Plisetsky to claim prime friendship status to Katsuki YuriVictor Nikiforov has the last word.Or does he?





	A twist of friendship

Plisetsky was going down! Phichit had tried, he really had. He had gone above and beyond to be kind to the small, grumpy Russian, but even Phichit had his limits.

“Left leg red”, sweet, oblivious Yuri-Kun called out happily, completely unaware of the silent battle playing out before him. Phichit saw his chance, and he was going to take it - nice guy persona be damned!

Carefully checking to make sure that Yuri-Kun wasn’t watching, (luckily he was gazing soppily at Victor), Phichit swept his leg across the Twister matt and knocked Plisetsky’s weight baring limb straight out from under him.

The feral teen fell heavily, cusses vicious enough to make the devil blush, and landed in an ungainly heap. “Ah ha!” Phichit crowed gleefully, “I win”.

“You cheating bastard!” Plisetsky roared and launched himself at Phichit, causing them to fall back against Victor’s plush sofa. 

“Vitya what is happening?” He heard Yuri-Kun ask nervously. 

“You know Yura doesn’t like to lose, my love.” Victor replied, amusement lacing his heavily accented voice. “Besides, they’ve been goading each other all day. Yurochka has done well to keep his temper so long.”

Phichit felt his face flush with surprise. He knew that Victor wasn’t the vacant air head that the media made him out to be, but he hadn’t realised that the Russian had been paying such close attention. 

Phichit wasn’t usually a petty person, but he had been going head to head with Plisetsky in an effort to one-up each other ever since his arrival at the Katsuki-Nikiforov apartment the night before.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the teenage fireball; he could be rude and a little abrasive, but he also had a determination and force of will that Phichit openly admired. 

The problem was Yuri-Kun. 

The small Russian seemed to be trying to stake some kind of weird claim on Phichit’s best friend, and that just wouldn’t do.

Phichit wasn’t a monster, he knew how to share Yuri-Kun’s affection. He’d split friendship rights with Yuuko from the very beginning and, obviously, there was Victor. Whenever the silver haired man was in the room, Yuri-Kun became a mess of blushing skin and lingering stares. Even after years of being together, they still orbited around one another. Both unable to hide the innate physical need that they had for the other, a raw and constant thing that went way deeper than any conscious effort to flirt .

The Thai man would never begrudge his best friend true love. He was delighted that Yuri-Kun had found a partner in the man that he had admired for so long, and even happier that the object of his love returned the feelings with such obvious devotion.

Victor, surprisingly, was hugely supportive of their friendship, going so far as to purchase surprise airline tickets to allow Phichit and Yuri-Kun to visit one another frequently. He didn’t even seem to mind the occasional cuddle session, always initiated by Phichit, that usually resulted in the Thai man wrapping himself around his Japanese friend in a close imitation to a very friendly koala.

Yuri-Kun has always drawn people to him, but Victor had given him the confidence to start letting some of them in, and Phichit couldn’t be happier to see his best friend blossoming.

But, the Plisetsky brat had come as a bit of a shock. He knew that the two Yuri’s were close, but the Russian was acting like he was Yuri-Kun’s best friend! It was utterly ridiculous and Phichit wasn’t about to take it laying down.

Plisetsky has taken every opportunity to wedge himself between Phichit and Yuri-Kun all day. It started as small things; the Russian slipping in to stand next to Yuri-Kun as they walked to the cafe for breakfast, correcting Phichit about Yuri-Kun’s favourite food as they argued about what they should order, leaning his head back into Yuri-Kun’s lap as they relaxed at the apartment (causing the Japanese man to let go of Phichit’s hand and start detangling the brat’s long, messy hair).

Initially, he tried to just breathe and let it go, but there was only so much a man could take. 

They fought over what film Yuri-Kun would prefer to watch, who should help him stretch, who would sit next to him at dinner and whose current free skate choreography Yuri-Kun preferred.

The squabbles became more sharp and pointed as the day wore on, but the humble Japanese man never seemed to catch on. In part, this was thanks to his predilection to always be pressed up against Victor’s side, thus leaving no space for either of his friends to press an overwhelming advantage. Losing to Victor was to be expected, but the younger skaters were determined not to lose ground to one another. 

The final blow came when Plisetsky dared to suggest that Yuri-Kun liked Russia more than Thailand. That jumped up brat had it coming.

All in all, Phichit’s patience was frayed. He wasn’t going to let Plisetsky think he had the upper hand. Despite his current position pinned beneath the Russian (who was pushing the Thai man’s face into an unbelievably soft cushion), Phichit was determined to win.

Recalling the martial arts training of his youth, Phichit twisted and flicked his hips dislodging the teenager and flipping their positions so that he was now on top. Licking his finger, he childishly pushed it just inside the younger man’s ear eliciting howls of rage and disgust.

“Vitya, why are they fighting?” Yuri-Kun implored a little frantically. “I don’t understand what is happening!”

Phichit used the advantage of his position straddling Plisetsky’s hips to twist his upper body and look in the couple’s direction. 

Victor had raised a pale, elegant hand to caress his husband’s face, soft smile tugging at the edges of his lips. “I believe they are jealous Solnyshko,” he explained kindly.

“Of what?!” Yuri-Kun asked, confusion written all over his face. 

“Each other, love.” Victor explained, distracting Phichit enough to let the Russian brat tip him onto the floor. 

“They are fighting over you, my beautiful, oblivious Zoloste.”

“But why?!!” Yuri-Kun demanded, still failing to understand the affect that he had on those around him. 

“Because they both love you.” Victor smiled, a warm and genuine thing that spread unhindered across the whole of his face, lighting it up.

Phichit heard the Russian punk splutter indignantly from his position on the sofa, readying to pounce on Phichit at the first chance he got. “Don’t be disgusting,” he cried angrily and glared at Victor viciously.

“I don’t hear you denying it,”  
Phichit teased in a sing-song voice laced with antagonism. “Besides,” he added smoothly, “I love him most.”

Before Plisetsky could shout back - no doubt preparing a tirade of angry swears - strong hands hooked into both of their collars and pulled them apart.

“You’re both wrong,” Victor informed them calmly. “I love my Yuri more than anyone”. His voice left no room for arguments, but that didn’t stop either Phichit or the blonde brat from opening their mouths to argue. Victor hushed them before their words could spill out and slipped a long, elegant arm around his husband’s waist. 

He smiled at the younger men kindly before addressing them with a pointed stare.  
“I am very happy that so many people recognise how wonderful my husband is. I want his happiness above all else, so I encourage his friends to show him their love, and warm him with the affection that he undoubtedly deserves.”

Victor smiled and affectionately caressed him husband’s blushing cheek. “I love him more than either of you, and I will not be selfish about his existence. I don’t fight for a space by his side, I give him the freedom and respect that he deserves, and trust that he will always find his way back to me.”

Phichit stared at Victor, shame creeping beneath his skin. 

Disregarding the stares of his friends, Yuri-Kun cooed and draped himself, adoringly, around his husband. “Vitya,” he moaned, cheeks reddening as a love sick smile bloomed across his pretty face. Victor leant down, guests forgotten, and drew the Japanese man into a deep and passionate kiss.

“Eww, gross,” he heard the blonde groan beside him. “They won’t stop slobbering over each other for hours now,” he grumbled. “They are disgusting.”

Phichit hummed in agreement and averted his eyes, embarrassed to have been caught watching. He had been caught off guard. Victor’s blatant love for Yuri-Kun had filled him with warmth and happiness for his best friend. But, he also felt a little lonely. A deep and fervent hope had begun to burn inside of him, a desperate wish to experience such strength of feeling for himself one day.

The young Russian watched him shrewdly, his unwavering glare softening slightly as he took in Phichit’s expression.

“Want to come and meet my cat?” Plisetsky asked, rivalry apparently brushed under the carpet in his disgust at Victor’s tongue, very obviously, licking its way into Yuri-Kun’a eager mouth.

“Lead the way,” he agreed, happy to be on even ground with the disgruntled teen.

Before they left, he grabbed Plisetsky by the back of his jacket and fished out his phone. “I’ve seen your selfies,” he told the Russian, “they are funny.” The blonde raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“We should do one now, together,” he added and angled the lens to capture the full scene. 

Phichit posted the picture that evening, smiling at the ridiculous faces that he and the young Russian were pulling. Plisetsky was pretending to puke, eye brows raised derisively at the camera, whilst Phichit pulled mocking kissing faces and held his fingers up behind the Russian’s head.

Likes and comments flooded in almost immediately. 

v-nikiforov @phichit+chu and @yuri_plistesky I win (•̀⌄•́)

That sneaky, smug, Katsuki-seducing snake!

yuri_plisetsky @v-nikiforov don’t look so smug old man. Team Tigerchu are taking you down! @phichit+chu

Phichit grinned wildly at the ridiculous team name. It was going to be very interesting working on the same side as Plisetsky. The young tiger was ruthless and Phichit could definitely work with that.

He continued to read through the comments, automatically liking anything shared by Yuri’s fans. Toward the bottom, a familiar name caught his attention.

Otabek-altin @phichit+chu @yuri_plisetsky that’s a stupid team name. #Otayuri sounds much better don’t you think?

Phichit sighed dramatically and dropped his phone. What was wrong with these Eastern European’s? Or, was Otabek Asian? Phichit had never been very good at politics or geography. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to start fighting over another Yuri. But then, he did love a good SNS war, always a great way to boost his follower count.

Phichit chucked mischievously and reached for his phone. The picture he posted was one of him sitting side by side with Plistesky, whose adorable fluff-ball of a cat was stretched out languidly across both of their laps.

Phichit+chu @otabek-altin such a shame you’re so far away... looks like Tigerchu will have to take on @v-nikiforov alone this time ;-) 

Katsukiyuri @phichit+chu down boy.

Oh this was gonna be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love a sassy Phichit! 
> 
> Tigerchu will take social media by storm, no one is safe!


End file.
